King Huge
King Huge is a character from the popular animated fantasy series Adventure Time, acting as the main antagonist of "Walnuts & Rain". He was voiced by . Biography King Huge was introduced when Finn accidentally fell into the Kingdom of Huge, he invited Finn to sit and enjoy the wonders of Huge while also promising him that good things come to those who wait, having a clock he continually observed, eager to celebrate every hour when it would chime. At first Finn accepted what he believed what the King's friendly nature and stayed to observe the clock, eventually he decided he had to leave and find Jake - King Huge became upset at Finn trying to leave and ultimately had his servants tie Finn up and held him hostage. After more time passed Finn came up with a plan and gave the servants some cake, which in turn caused them to untie him (having never experienced kindness): King Huge laughed at Finn for trying to escape, claiming he had nowhere to run, yet Finn informed his captor he had no plans to escape before he destroyed the "stupid" clock. This infuriated King Huge to the point the colossal monarch finally stood up and attempted to capture Finn himself, though he was too late to stop Finn from destroying the clock. King Huge captured Finn but before he could do any harm to him Jake arrived, at first Jake asked Finn who his new friend was but became angry when Finn informed him of what was really happening - King Huge simply mocked Jake and threatened to kidnap him too but was unprepared for Jake's shape-shifting powers and was defeated by a single, large punch. It is unknown what happened to King Huge after this but it is likely he lost most, if not all, of his previous powers while both Finn and Jake left the Kingdom of Huge and never returned. Personality While King Huge gives off the outward presence of a benevolent host he is in reality a tyrant who has no qualms with ordering his servants to abduct others and force them to do as he commands, he holds no real value for the feelings of others and even mocked Finn for trying to escape. However if his clock is in danger his personality dramatically changes and he becomes violent, willing to assault his former captive and showing great anger - this shows that he is indeed obsessive in his nature and despises change. He is also somewhat arrogant, believing his great size and strength will allow him to intimidate others, as was shown when he threatened to kidnap Jake as well (only to be swiftly defeated). Gallery Trivia *While he never appears in any other episode of the series, he has been confirmed as a relation to Prince Huge, who acted as the antagonist of "The Hard Easy". Navigation Category:Adventure Time Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Giant Category:Kidnapper Category:Humanoid Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Obsessed Category:Lawful Evil Category:Tyrants Category:Supervillains